Sonic's Comic issue 3
Tails: It is the end Anti Tails* Editor: Tails Anti self Anti Tails: I'll beat you anyway! Tails: Oh yeah!? Remember when me and the Freedom fighters won that fight*? Editor: See the Archie Sonic comic issue %24 to see the battle Anti Tails: Whatever! We almost won anyway! Tails: Sonic said we he met your leader Evil Sonic he won*! Editor: See the Archie Sonic comic issue %11 to see how Sonic won! Anti Tails: Evil Sonic? He is called Scrooge Now! Tails: Are you ready? Anti Tails: Always! (Anti Tails punchs Tails) Anti Tails: Too easy! (Tails Kicks Anti Tails) Tails: Like always good wins and evil lose! (Anti Tails takes gun out of pocket) Anti Tails: I don't think so! Anti Tails: Keep still pest! Tails: In your dreams! (Tails runs into Sonic) Tails: Hi Sonic! Sonic: Tails! (Anti Tails shoots) Sonic: Tails look out! Tails: Uh oh! (Tails gets shot) Sonic: TAILS NO! Anti Tails: Your Next Hedgehog (Sally hits Anti Tails) Sally: You should think before you kill Sonic! Sonic: Sal (Sonic runs to Sally and kisses her) Amy: Don't worry Sonic! (Amy hits Anti Tails with her Hammer) Sonic: So you two are friends now? (Amy and Sally look at eachother) Sally and Amy: No! Sally: Amy, you know what to do! Amy: Oh yeah! (Amy picks Sally up and gives her Hammer to Sally) Sally: Ready Amy: Yes. (Amy throws Sally) Sally: Take that Anti Tails! (Hits Anti Tails with Hammer) Amy: Here I go! (Amy makes a tornado and it hits Anti Tails) Amy and Sally: Thats girl power for ya! Sonic: What about Tails? Sally: Sonic, this might be the end of Tails. Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sally: He might come back! Sonic: I hope so Sally! Amy: Tails won anyway! Sally: You know, He will always remeber you Sonic: Come on lets tell the Freedom fighters about our story! Tails (As a ghost): Sonic wait! Wait a min I can't see my self! Mabey I have turned into a GHOST! Ghost Tails: I think that was the last time I'll see Sonic again Editor: What do you think will happen next? Keep reading and find out! Story 2 Script: Amy: Hi Sally Sally: Hi Amy Amy: I am sorry about the dance room calamity* Editor: See last issue Sally: I am sorry for slapping you on the face Amy: So are we freinds again Sally: I think so. (Amy and Sally shake hands) Sally: Come on lets get a hotdog! Amy: Ok! (While the girls are walking they see the Tails Doll!) Tails Doll: Play with me! Amy: No way! Sally: Shhh! He will kil you if you don't! Amy: Oh ok! Little Doll Freak! Sally: We are so dead! Tails Doll: Attack! Sally: Uh oh! Amy: Remember what we did to save Sonic? Sally: Oh yeah! Amy: COME ON SAL! (Amy hits Tails Doll with her Hammer and Sally kicks it) Amy and Sally: Amy and Sally tornado! (Both Girls turn into a tornado and hit the Tails Doll) (Tails Doll explodes) Sally: Well done Amy! Amy: Anyway, I can do powers like Sonic because he loves me Sally: Amy he loves me Amy: No Me! Sally: No me! Amy: Me! Sally: Me! Amy: I'm off! Sally: Me too! (Fiona's Diary Script coming soon) Category:Sonic's Comic issues